hakata_tonkotsu_ramensfandomcom-20200215-history
Kazuki Saitoh
Saitoh (斉藤, Saitō) is a recent university graduate employed by Murder Inc. who is transferred to the Fukuoka Branch after failing an assassination assignment handed to him. After the events of the first volume of the light novel he leaves the assassination business behind and resumes a normal, quiet life. Characteristics Appearance Saitoh has brown and well-kept hair and is usually seen in a formal brown business suit in illustrations. Personality He is often described as timid and fearful and is prone to near tears under stressful situations. While he had been taught all the techniques and skills in hand-to-hand fighting or using knives at Murder Inc. he has nearly forgotten all of that knowledge. Due to his inabilities he will often thus depend solely on others to help him resolve issues such as handling assassins sent after him or an incident he was framed for. Saitoh does have a huge interest and love for baseball. In his narration he frequently makes comparisons of current situations he is facing to particular set-ups that occur in baseball games. Because of an incident that happened in a game where he accidentally hit the batter in the head with a pitch he made he developed the 'yips' and has become unable to throw a ball, afraid he would end of hitting and injuring someone the same way as in the past. Background Saitoh was part of a veteran school in the Kanto region of Japan and participated in their baseball club, which he was the ace pitcher of the team. His school team managed to make it to enter Hanshin Koshien, where the Japanese National High School Baseball Championship is held. During one of the matches, however, Saitoh pitched a ball that hit the batter in the head, which ended with him hospitalized and in a coma. He received trauma from the incident and unable to pitch he resigned from the team and continued on solely with his academic career. History Light Novel Volume 1 Saitoh is accepted to an interview for a job position at a corporation, completely unaware he is applying to an assassination company, Murder Inc. He manages to impress one of the interviewees by reciting the time he had almost killed someone at Koshien in the past. He receives an offer two weeks after the interview. When he arrives at the company he is surprised of their true operations. After months of undergoing training he is given his first assignment to assassinate a political figure but can't muster the courage to do so. Because of his failure he is directed by his superior to transfer to the Fukuoka Branch the following day or risk being eliminated by the organization. Once arriving in Fukuoka City he gets situated and then heads to get his assignment from his new superior. After receiving the details of his target, Jun Murase, Saitoh heads to Murase's residence and waits for Murase to return home to complete the task. Before he can do that, he encounters Jiro and his helper Misaki and unaware that they also have come to capture Murase, he gives his target's name instead of his own when asked, resulting in him being kidnapped by the two. Trivia * At the end of the first volume of the light novel he becomes the pitcher to the Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens grass-lot baseball team. Image Gallery Saitoh.jpg | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Characters